


The Reckoning

by Elisabete_Ilejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dark Hermione Granger, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, My First AO3 Post, Spanking, Sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabete_Ilejay/pseuds/Elisabete_Ilejay
Summary: Ela estava cansada de todas as humilhações que passara nas mãos dele.Ele pouco ligava pra sua existência, pois uma sangue ruim não tinha lugar no seu universo bruxo de sangue puro.E assim colide o destino de ambos. Qual será o resultado?[LuMione]  [HermiLu]  [Sadomasoquismo]  [Dominação Feminina]+18 por precaução.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 2
Collections: Lumione





	The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, pessoas!  
> Como vão?!  
> Então, vamos lá para os avisos.
> 
> 1 – Essa estória é de MINHA autoria, plágio é crime. Então, mostre que você tem capacidade e inteligência o suficiente para fazer algo próprio de sua mente, seja honesto!
> 
> 2 – Essa é uma fanfiction (ficção de fã). Ou seja, tudo, ou a maioria, das coisas ditas aqui são falsas. 
> 
> 3 – Minha intenção com esta fanfiction é de entretenimento. Não tenho intenção de denegrir a imagem de alguém, nem — muito menos — a imagem dos personagens apresentados aqui.
> 
> 4 – Essa fanfic terá clima de hentai e sadomasoquismo. Se você não gosta, acho melhor parar por aqui. Não quero xingamentos e nem reclamações pelos comentários com relação à isso!
> 
> 5 – Se no capítulo tiver algum erro ortográfico ou gramatical, fale, com a educação que eu sei que sua mãe e/ou seu pai lhe deu, sobre tal erro. A quebra dessa "regra" resultará em puro desrespeito e irritação de minha parte direcionado à você por comentário!
> 
> 6 – Se vc não gostar da fic, não precisa desrespeitar nem á mim nem á estória. Somente diga por MENSAGEM o que vc não gostou e em quê devo melhorar!
> 
> 7 – Sou legal, juro! Só estou sendo um pouco dura agora porque não quero problemas com ninguém futuramente. Que fique bem claro.
> 
> 8 – Fanfiction de capítulo único. 
> 
> Últimas coisinhas antes de tudo; fiz uma playlist própria da estória. Uma está no YouTube e, a outra está no Spotify. Estará disponível nas notas finais.

Eles estavam numa cabana isolada no mundo trouxa, justo o qual o Malfoy odiava. Afinal, tudo fora planejado para que o próprio não tirasse nenhum proveito da situação, somente a Granger iria se deliciar. 

Ela planejou tudo a sós! Desde como faria para sequestrar o Malfoy, que acontecera numa manhã de sábado nas suas idas matinais às lojas bruxas, até como chegaria à cabana em que se encontram. Tivera que ser muito meticulosa e cautelosa nessa última parte, visto que qualquer erro acarretaria em sua prisão no mundo bruxo, e se duvidar, até no mundo trouxa.

Agradecia aos céus por seus pais terem dado àquela cabana a pedido da mesma, muito confortável e aconchegante por sinal, como presente de aniversário de 24 anos! Pois, se não fosse isso, ela provavelmente não teria conseguido executar seu plano.

Era pôr do sol do mesmo dia, quando Hermione decidiu sentar-se numa cadeira de frente para o corpo suspenso por correntes presas ao teto. Ela o analisava com os olhos peritos de luxúria e fúria, ao mesmo tempo, passando por cada parte do corpo seminu a sua frente, coberto somente por uma única "peça de roupa": uma boxer preta. _Céus, por que tinha que ser daquele jeito?! Por que, diabos, não poderiam apenas ser bruxos de convivência satisfatória, um respeitando o outro?!_

Ah, sim… ela lembrou; o bruxo de cabelos platinados e olhar penetrante não estava disposto a isso! Não! Ele queria sentir-se, e via-se, superior aos demais bruxos, " _principalmente, dos tipinhos dela, sangue-ruim_ ", como o mesmo dizia. Oh, por Merlin! Só ela sabia o quanto suas ofensas, aquele "jogo" de humilhações e os ataques à sua moral machucaram… somente ela sentia o quão profundas eram suas feridas! _Por que ele tinha que agir daquela forma quando, na verdade, todos eram iguais?!_

Hermione Granger estava cansada de Lucius Malfoy, e toda aquela sua prepotência e arrogância! Aliás, cansada ainda é uma palavra fraquíssima para o que ela sente. Ela estava saturada e frágil com a sua situação!

> _Why did I waste my time_
> 
> _(Por que eu perderia meu tempo?)_
> 
> _Two steps I don't rewind_
> 
> _(Dois passos, eu não retrocederei )_

Todos aqueles anos infernais que passou nas mãos dele e de seu filho estavam perfeitamente gravados na mente da jovem Granger. E na época em que era menina, não houve um dia em que não sofresse com elas… afinal, ela tinha um coração sensível, só não o demonstrava. Sempre passava uma imagem oposta, contudo, só a própria sabia das noites de tormentas em que lágrimas escorriam por sua bela face, e no seu íntimo clamava por consolo.

Hermione crescia com Draco. Ficava cada vez mais inteligente, forte e independente, tal como o mesmo ficava cada vez mais cruel em suas atitudes e palavras! Até que, a Granger, percebendo a postura e caráter do pai, passou a culpar não somente Draco Malfoy por todo o seu infortúnio, como o próprio patriarca responsável pela criação e caráter dele, Lucius Malfoy. Sim, ele era o principal culpado de Draco agir daquela maneira, afinal ele mencionara querer ser igual ao pai com todo o seu "espírito de grandeza". A Granger passou a odiar o Malfoy pai mais, até, do que o próprio filho.

" _Toda a maldade que ocorre a mim através de Draco, é culpa de Lucius, seu pai_ ", pensava a jovem mulher, que voltava sua atenção ao homem à sua frente, notando que o homem estava desperto.

> _Feeling I can' define_
> 
> _(Sentindo o que não posso definir)_
> 
> _I give back to you_
> 
> _(Eu devolvo para você)_

— Sua vadia de sangue-ruim, solte-me daqui, agora! — Exclamou cheio de fúria para a Granger enquanto tentava inutilmente desprender-se, só que as correntes estavam sob um encanto da jovem bruxa. Em resposta, ela o encarou com desdém, " _não vale a pena gastar este tempo que tenho xingando-o_ ". Deu somente um sorrisinho ladino. — Eu juro que quando eu sair, farei você gritar meu nome, srtª. Granger. E não será de prazer!

— Pode tentar, só que não sairá daí tão cedo, srº. **Malfoy** … — disse-lhe dando destaque ao seu sobrenome, numa calma de tirá-lo do sério por completo, fazendo-o debater-se no ar. Ela apenas sorriu sádica, com os olhos castanhos brilhando. — A sua tortura só está começando.

— O que irá fazer a mim? — Perguntou com a voz firme porém, por dentro estava receoso do que poderia ocorrer-lhe, preso com a sangue-ruim. Seria uma humilhação ter todo aquele tempo vago desperdiçado com a puta torturando-lhe.

— Fazê-lo pagar por todos os anos de inferno que passei por sua culpa, Lucius Malfoy! — Disse-lhe igualmente firme, e o olhar faiscando em puro sadismo. Lucius sentiu cada poro em seu corpo arrepiar em antecipação a qualquer tipo de impacto. Ele odiava sentir qualquer tipo de dor, e o fato de estar numa posição, tão submisso e exposto a alguém totalmente inferior a si, só piorava a situação. Teria o ego e o orgulho (e até a masculinidade) de um sangue puro feridos.

> _[Give it all away]_
> 
> _(Entregue tudo)_
> 
> _[Take it all the way]_
> 
> _(Leve tudo embora)_

— Não sei do que está falando, Granger. — Falou com indiferença, encarando-a com desdém típico de um sonserino de sangue puro. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Não se faça de tolo, Lucius! Ambos somos adultos o suficiente para ter noção perfeita de nossas ações. Principalmente você, na realidade! — Exclamou, alterando um pouco a voz, referindo-se às diferenças de idade entre os dois. Obviamente, o platinado sentiu-se ofendido com sua fala. Não pelo detalhe acima mas, sim, por ela estar falando com tamanha autoridade, sendo quem era.

— Não ouse falar assim comigo, sua puta! Além do quê, não fiz nada além de tratar você como verdadeiramente merece: uma vadia sangue-ruim. Se quer tanto ser tratada como uma semelhante, mate-se e nasça de novo. Só que dessa vez, entre uma linhagem de bruxos, imprestável! — E logo após terminar sua sentença, cuspindo cada palavra, Hermione sentiu o peso delas, novamente. E acabou por dar-lhe um tapa, que fora percebido por ele somente com a ardência do mesmo. — Sua...

> _I see my demise_
> 
> _(Eu vejo minha morte)_
> 
> _From behind your eyes_
> 
> _(Atrás de seus olhos)_

— CHEGA! — Gritou, com os olhos saltando em ira. — Não consegue perceber que quanto mais fala pior fica sua situação?! Ou simplesmente escolhe continuar achando que tem a vantagem da situação?! — Exclamou em plenos pulmões, sem dar pausar nem mesmo à vírgula.

Era de se esperar que, em algum momento, que a acastanhada perdesse a postura após tantos insultos e desrespeito do platinado. Hermione segurou no queixo de Lucius e o fez encará-la nos olhos, após recuperar o fôlego.

— Não aceitarei mais nenhuma palavra ou atitude sua de "superioridade", Malfoy! — Falou-lhe com o rosto próximo ao dele. Naquele instante, ele sentiu o hálito de menta misturado à vodka, e até apreciou um pouco. Ela sorriu sádica, mais uma vez. — Agora, vamos começar com o meu show, srº. Malfoy…

> _I can't pass you by_
> 
> _(Eu não te deixo para trás)_
> 
> _I give back to you_
> 
> _(Eu devolvo para você)_

Soltou-lhe o rosto bruscamente, e virou de costas para ele, procurando com o olhar alguns "instrumentos" certos para o momento seguinte.

— O que… está procurando? — Perguntou Lucius, receoso da resposta antecipadamente. Ele analisava a jovem mulher de modo apreensivo enquanto ela puxava uma mesinha para mais próximo de si, podendo observar que tinham algumas "coisas diferentes", para não dizer objetos de tortura. — Irá usar todos em mim? — Perguntou sarcástico, com o olhar repleto de repulsa pelos pensamentos.

— Talvez… — deixou no ar, a Granger. Virou-se mais uma vez para Lucius, fitando-lhe os olhos com ferocidade. — Vai depender do seu comportamento e suas palavras, Lucius!

> _[Give it all away]_
> 
> _(Entregue tudo)_
> 
> _[Take it all the way]_
> 
> _(Leve tudo embora)_

Ele nada falou, apenas devolveu-lhe o olhar em puro orgulho sangue-puro, como quem dizia "não irei me render". Desde que fora estapeado pela própria "sangue-ruim", sentira que suas palavras, em especial as ameaças, deveriam ser levadas em consideração. Então, sabiamente, decidiu confiar em seu instinto e não reagir a qualquer provocação que surgiria.

> _Between love_
> 
> _(Entre o amor )_
> 
> _Between hate_
> 
> _(Entre o ódio)_
> 
> _Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late_
> 
> _(Agite esse silêncio antes que seja tarde demais)_

Quando Hermione virou-se para Lucius, logo após de remexer em alguns dos objetos na mesinha, ele notara o chicote de couro em suas mãos. No momento, o receio, que já estava alto, passava ao nível de pura cautela para medo pois não sabia aonde aquele jogo poderia parar.

— Por que não conversamos, ao em vez de partirmos para agressões, Granger? — Perguntou com cautela enquanto observava-a brincar com o chicote em suas mãos, ameaçando acertá-lo a qualquer momento. Ela gargalhou maldosa.

> _And it haunts you_
> 
> _(E isso assombra você)_

— Lucius, você deve ter um sério problema mental para não perceber que, dessa vez, conversas, diálogos ou qualquer outra coisa, não irão fazer-me desistir do que, há tempos, venho planejado fazer contigo! — Respondeu-lhe, aproximando-se cada vez mais do seu corpo. E quando estavam com os rostos tão próximos, como quando ele sentiu seu hálito, ela acrescentou: — Você vai pagar por cada lágrima que derramou de meus olhos, por todas as suas palavras ofensivas, por todo seu comportamento repugnantemente prepotente e arrogante, seu sonserino de merda.

> _It's a love-hate_
> 
> _(É um amor/ódio)_
> 
> _Heartbreak_
> 
> _(Desgosto)_

Suas palavras, de certo, abalaram seu ego, já ferido pela sua posição perante a acastanhada. Era a primeira vez que notara tanto ódio e mágoa nos olhos da bela mulher à sua frente, e isso até o fizera ter arrepios por todo seu corpo, outra vez. Só não sabia se era por medo ou… excitação! Sim, ele estava se sentindo excitado, de alguma forma, com aquele olhar. Só não queria admitir, nem a si mesmo. Lutava contra essa sensação gostosa de tê-la abalado àquele ponto: invadir seu coração com tais sentimentos negativos. De uma maneira até doentia, sentia-se vitorioso pela "sangue-ruim" estar naquele estado, cometendo tal infração contra ele.

Vendo que ele parecia aceitar sua realidade, Hermione sorriu ladino em satisfação. Afastou-se do seu corpo numa distância de 3 passos, analisou o corpo do homem mais uma vez, e só agora notara que, apesar da idade de um pouco mais de 40 anos, Lucius ainda tinha um corpo deliciosamente belo: braços e peitoral musculosos, abdômen definido e coxas igualmente fortes e definidas, mas nada em excesso, tudo sob medida. " _Por Deus, como aquele homem, apesar de tudo, poderia ser dono de uma beleza tão notável, com o ar elegante e de alta classe?!_ " , perguntava-se internamente. E, logo em seguida, pela raiva de sua observação, decidiu que corromperia aquela cascata de superioridade e mancharia o corpo, até então, imaculado. Por isso, levantou a mão que portava o chicote e lançou o primeiro golpe naquele ser de cabelos platinados, fazendo-o gemer pelo susto e dor. Logo veio o segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto… golpe! Bem, está claro que a acastanhada não parou na quinta chicotada, e a cada choque do instrumento contra seu corpo, ela rodeava-o e acertava partes diferentes de seu corpo. O homem, não aguentando mais a "palhaçada" da Granger, tomou a decisão mais errada à situação.

> _This could be suicide_
> 
> _(Isso poderia ser suicídio)_
> 
> _A kiss with these red knives_
> 
> _(Um beijo com essas facas vermelhas)_

— SOCORROO! HÁ UMA LOUCA TORTURANDO-ME!! SALVEM-ME! — Gritou após o 12° golpe, que acertara seu peitoral pela 3ª vez. Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que, sentia-se irritada, sentia-se desafiada e insultada. Pois, era um insulto achar que ela iria sequestrá-lo para torturá-lo na casa em que vivia… era, no mínimo, burrice pensar desse jeito da aluna mais inteligente de sua casa, Grifinória! Revirou os olhos, deixando que o sorriso sarcástico tomasse forma em seus lábios cheinhos.

— Já chega! — Exclamou após ouví-lo gritar por 2 minutos seguidos. Jogou o chicote em um canto qualquer, aproximou-se dele e agarrou-lhe pelos médios cabelos platinados, fazendo-o fitá-la diretamente nos olhos. — Você achou mesmo que estaríamos próximos a civilização quando cometo seu sequestro?! Acha mesmo que eu iria trazê-lo aqui para torturá-lo no mundo bruxo?! QUE ESPÉCIE DE ESTÚPIDA ACHA QUE SOU?!

> _Why am I driving blind?_
> 
> _(Por que estou caminhando cega?)_
> 
> _I give back to you_
> 
> _(Eu devolvo para você)_

Era notável que havia tirado-a do sério. O medo já tinha tomado conta de seu ser. Ela ainda agarrava os seus cabelos, ele sentia a ardência de seu ato enquanto a encarava com certo pavor.

— Entenda de uma vez por todas: VOCÊ NÃO IRÁ FUGIR DAQUI! NINGUÉM IRÁ VIM TE SALVAR! VOCÊ ESTÁ NO MEU MUNDO, ÀQUELE QUE DETESTA; O MUNDO TROUXA! ENTROU NA SUA CABEÇA?! — Gritou, passando do seu limite de paciência. — Eu não estava agindo como louca… porém, depois de seu showzinho, você verá como posso ser insana! E vou contaminar você, com toda essa insanidade que implantou na minha mente e coração!

> _[Give it all away]_
> 
> _(Entregue tudo)_
> 
> _[Take it all the way]_
> 
> _(Leve tudo embora)_

Depois disso, a acastanhada puxou sua cabeça pra trás, fazendo-o ficar com o pescoço totalmente exposto para si. Ele estava odiando sentir-se assim, todavia aquela sensação saborosa ainda permanecia em seu íntimo. Ela aproveitou sua chance e começou a dar beijos molhados por toda extensão daquele pescoço com a pele imaculada. Não suportando ficar somente em beijos molhados, começou com chupões bem instalados seguidos de mordidinhas. Afastou o rosto somente o suficiente para admirar as marcas vermelhas, e algumas até arroxeadas já, que se formaram na pele pálida do homem.

> _Try you on for size_
> 
> _(Tente uma de cada vez)_
> 
> _I thought boys don't cry_
> 
> _(Eu pensei que garotos não chorassem)_

— Ficou muito melhor agora! — Exclamou maravilhada com a vista. Então, atacou novamente o pescoço já marcado. Lucius, que estava com a cabeça pendida para trás por conta do puxão que ela ainda exercia, tentava controlar a sua respiração e a excitação que começava formar entre suas pernas. Entretanto, estava difícil com ela subindo os beijos em direção ao lóbulo da orelha. " _Ela é uma sangue-ruim, e você um sangue-puro. Não sinta excitação com esta insignificante!_ ", ralhava-se internamente. Pois, por fora, arfou alto, ansiando aqueles lábios cheinhos e macios nos seus. — Peça. — Ordenou em um tom de voz rouco, tornando-a sexy. Que tentação era aquela?!

> _You're my perfect lie_
> 
> _(Você é minha mentira perfeita)_
> 
> _I give back to you_
> 
> _(Eu devolvo para você)_

— Do que… do que está… falando, Granger? — Perguntou com dificuldade, já que a jovem não parava de brincar com seu pescoço, dando beijos molhados demorados, insinuando um beijo intenso e selvagem. Se Malfoy fosse cristão, diria que Hermione não é de Deus. Como lhe restava o mundo bruxo, estava amaldiçoando o criador da casa da Grifinória. " _Se não fosse ele, ela não teria tanta audácia de fazer estas coisas_ "!

> _[Give it all away]_
> 
> _(Entregue tudo)_
> 
> _[Take it all the way]_
> 
> _(Leve tudo embora)_

— Até quando se fingirá de tapado, sonserino? — Perguntou em um tom puramente audacioso e sensual. Se ela tinha a intenção de tirá-lo a insanidade, **talvez** conseguisse, pois o próprio estava começando a cogitar a ideia em seu mais obscuro íntimo. — É só pedir com jeitinho, e concederei o seu desejo de beijar-me.

> _Between love_
> 
> _(Entre o amor)_
> 
> _Between hate_
> 
> _(Entre o ódio)_
> 
> _Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late_
> 
> _(Agite esse silêncio antes que seja tarde demais)_

_Céus, era pedir demais para que a Granger não tivesse aprendido seu dotes sensuais femininos?!_ Pois, a cada instante ficava mais difícil de resistir aos caprichos e ordens da acastanhada.

— E então?! — Separou-se do platinado, esperando sua resposta. O olhar incisivo, a postura de uma verdadeira dominadora, o vestido negro colante — marcando suas curvas — totalmente sensual. Aquilo era um teste à sua integridade sonserina sangue-puro.

> _And it haunts you_
> 
> _(E isso assombra você)_
> 
> _It's a love-hate_
> 
> _(É um amor/ódio)_
> 
> _Heartbreak_
> 
> _(Desgosto)_

— Me… me beije, Granger. — Disse com a voz baixa, sentindo-se um tanto humilhado e excitado. Era impressão sua, ou se excitava com uma posição submissa masoquista?!

— Bom garoto, Malfoy… — Falou-lhe num tom rouco, aproximando-se novamente de seu corpo.

Seus rostos estavam em uma curta distância, essa que quis ser cortada logo por Lucius. Hermione analisava sua expressão um pouco sôfrega, repleta de luxúria. Estava na hora de agradá-lo um pouquinho e dar o sabor dos lábios de uma sangue-ruim. Aproximou seus lábios ao dele, e assim que os tocou, sentiu arrepios percorrer por seu corpo belo, tal como aconteceu ao homem. E o que começou com um simples selar de lábios, tornou-se em um ósculo profundo e necessitado, como se ambos precisassem daquele contato para viverem. Hermione, que antes segurava o rosto de Lucius, agora agarrava os longos fios platinados sentindo a maciez, enquanto suas línguas duelavam em busca de espaço e conhecimento nos espaços bucais. Aquele beijo estava sendo o início da entrega de corpos para ambos, e mesmo que não admitissem, desejavam-se intensamente.

Quando separaram-se, sentindo a falta do maldito ar, os olhos cor de avelã da Granger encontraram os azuis acizentados do Malfoy. O contato visual falava a cobiça que acendeu ainda maior, em ambos. Não verbalizavam, o orgulho não permitiria.

— Seu castigo não terminou, Lucius. — Disse, com a voz baixa e serena. Lucius queria revirar os olhos por aquela baboseira de "castigo", porém somente continuou a encará-la com luxúria contida e desdém evidente.

— Se isso irá fazer toda sua birra de criança passar, termine logo então. — Falou com certo desdém, contudo, ele queria mesmo era se livrar do pecado que era a Granger daquela forma. Estava odiando o fato de conseguir dominá-lo e fazê-lo refém dos seus próprios desejos, do seu próprio corpo. Hermione, por outro lado, não havia gostado do tom de Lucius e, foi por isso que, quando aproximou-se novamente dele, deu-lhe outro tapa certeiro em sua face.

— Gostei de acertar seu rosto. Parece que, dessa forma, você desce completamente do pedestal em que tenta se colocar! — Totalmente sarcástico, esse era o tom que a acastanhada utilizara para esclarecer seu prazer. Ela se transformara em uma verdadeira sádica quando planejou sua vingança. O fato de estar no controle da situação, de humilhá-lo de formar intensa e severa, e ainda sim, poder desfrutar de sua vulnerabilidade, deixava-a cada vez mais excitada e necessitada daquele joguinho de gato e rato. E era por isso que queria infectar Lucius com esse vírus maldito.

Tornara-se uma sadomasoquista nata graças a ele, e agora, tornaria-o um masoquista submisso, necessitado de seus maltratos e seu corpo. Faria-o implorar por sua atenção, por seu corpo e por suas ordens. Transformaria-o em seu mais perfeito escravo, pois servo não iria fazer — nem querer — o que ele faria. Ela transformou-se no que mais temia: uma manipuladora de desejos e pensamentos com tendências obscuras duvidosas. Ele moldou-a perfeitamente, tal como um oleiro molda seu jarro. E neste momento, ela retribuiria o "favor".

— Prepare-se, Lucius Malfoy! — Exclamou ainda perto de seu rosto, com um olhar fulminante. — Seus dias serão longos, pois não sairá daqui até que a metamorfose esteja perfeita. Você será moldado de acordo com as minhas vontades, e a melhor parte é que não poderá resistir. Caso o faça, só será mais prazeroso a mim. — Finalizou com um sorriso maléfico. Malfoy sentiu-se intimidado, pela 1ª vez em décadas, por uma jovem mulher que, um dia, destratou. Com certeza, aquilo era o pagamento de seus pecados.

Ela afastou-se e seguiu em direção a porta do quarto em que se encontrava. — Volto mais tarde para continuar nossa brincadeira. Até lá, reflita bem no que irá fazer. Será mais prazeroso a você se decidir cooperar um pouco mais. — Falou-lhe por fim e retirou-se do local, deixando um Lucius atordoado e excitado com a situação.

> _[Give it all away]_
> 
> _(Entregue tudo)_
> 
> _[Take it all the way]_
> 
> _(Leve tudo embora)_

_Era impressão sua, ou realmente fora sequestrado para ser mantido em cativeiro?!_ Com certeza, aquilo era um acerto de contas mais do que justo a uma Granger. E pensando nisso, fizera o que ela dissera: refletiu em cada palavra e atitude da mesma. E chegou a uma conclusão: se era pra ser mantido como "refém", por que não se entregar de uma vez por todas às loucuras da acastanhada? 

" _Que se foda toda essa merda… se já está tudo cagado, vou aproveitar pra jogar a merda no ventilador_ ", pensou o platinado. E, ao que tudo indica, ele aprenderia muitas coisas com Hermione de cunho social e pessoal. Seria moldado pela pessoa que um dia desprezou e odiou com todo fervor.

É… parece que sua estadia no mundo trouxa, o qual odiava, com Hermione Granger, sua "oleira", seria longa e indefinida.

> **_Love/Hate Heartbreak — Halestorm._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Links ->
> 
> Aos interessados:  
> Spotify-  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/60d0kmsjcalgohi8nphh2nnok/playlist/0UFkBvSpkp4YO8GpvNMis0
> 
> YouTube- The Reckoning (LuMione): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeKsHUAEQo_pUSJrBcgkuGU3dFTyaL8RA
> 
> Espero que tenham feito bom proveito desta estória que fiz com tanto gosto!  
> O mais rápido possível, pretendo voltar com outra fanfic!  
> Só não irei informar de quê nem de quem. 
> 
> Fanfic disponível no Nyah/Plus Fanfiction e no Wattpad.
> 
> P.S.: Essa fanfic foi escrita originalmente em 2018, e posteriormente, postada na plataforma do Social Spirit. Não se encontra mais disponível para leitura neste site.


End file.
